Not a freak, Just different
by SessysloverSoya
Summary: Angelus and Spike are two of the most feared vampires, to the outside world. Inside their homes they are simply Liam and William. Now what's happening to William and why is he so sick? m/m, mpreg


**Not a freak, just different. (Spangel mpreg) Warped's edit**

The year is 1896; two lovers laid together in a soft bed clinging close to one another. One is tall with wide shoulders, long brown hair that fell just past his ears, and deep brown eyes that could draw in anyone. The other is shorter than the other man by about six inches, his crystal blue eyes made women _and_ men swoon, his sharp cheek bones looked as if they could break through the skin and cut a person, his hair, a soft honey brown, was curly and was usually pulled back in a short ponytail. Soon they would have to part ways until the next time they could be together, for they could only love each other when the ladies they traveled with left them home alone.

"Liam, I think I'm dying." William said softly as he snuggled deeper into his lover's chest, not wanting to see the look that would be coming to those brown eyes he loved.

"What do you mean you're dying, Will?" Liam asked worried that he might lose his lover for good.

"I've been sick a lot lately. Throwing up at all hours of the day, I can't even eat without the smell getting to me." William explained as he tried to snuggle deeper.

"When was the last time you ate?" Liam asked trying to look at the blue-eyed man.

"Almost two weeks ago." Was the mumbled reply Liam was given.

Liam sat up quickly in shock, which threw William off of Liam's chest and beside him on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." Liam said looking down at the smaller man who rolled over on his stomach and buried his head into his pillow.

"I didn't think it was a big deal at first, I thought I was just losing my newborn blood lust, but then every time I ate I would throw up shortly after. I even tried eating different things but nothing helped." William was startled when he was flipped over onto his back.

"We are taking you to a doctor, right now! I'm not going to lose you. Not now, not ever. Get dressed; we still have some time before dawn." Liam said before leaning down and giving William a soft kiss on the lips.

***

The two lovers found the doctor they were searching for just before the sun started to rise. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you? I am Doctor Scott, I am also as you can see a Bracken demon." The green skinned demon said softly with a kind smile.

"Could you check and see if he is alright? He has been sick a lot lately and hasn't been able to eat well for two weeks." Liam asked while pointing to William so the doctor would know who to look at.

"Not a problem, sir. If you will follow me young man I'll-" Dr. Scott was cut off when William let out a whimper and ran behind his lover.

"Would it be alright if I come back with you? It would help him stay calm. He doesn't have a good history with doctors." Liam said as he tried to soothe his young lover.

"That will be just fine, but may I know your names." Dr. Scott asked.

"I am Angelus and this is Spike." The doctor's eyes widened at the names that were given to him. "I trust that you will keep this visit to yourself." The now named Angelus threatened. Dr. Scott nodded and started walking towards one of the exam rooms.

***

In the exam room William sat nervously on the bed that was in the center. Liam stood beside the bed and when William started fidgeting Liam reached out and took William's hand. Dr. Scott had drawn some blood and had left to test it. That was 20 minutes ago and William was getting worried.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Scott walked in with some papers in his left hand and a smile on his face. "I ran the test a few times to make sure the results were correct and I'm happy to tell you that, you Spike are pregnant, seems like you're about a month along."

Both of the vampires stood still frozen with shock. Liam was the first to recover, so he asked the first question on his mind. "How is that possible? Vampires can't have children, and men as far as I know can't get pregnant."

The doctor sat on the small stool that was in the corner of the room. "I'm not quite sure how it happened. Maybe it's because you both are master vampires, it could be many of things but as it is now I'm not sure how it happened."

Liam nodded to the doctor. "Is there anything we need to know?" Liam asked, who looked as shocked as William.

"Well the big thing is make sure he eats. The best way to do this is maybe mix the blood with milk or spices."

Liam nodded. "Will the baby be a vampire or something else?" William spoke softly.

Dr. Scott looked over at the soon-to-be 'mother'. "As far as I can tell the baby should be a vampire but it's still a little early to tell. Why don't you come back in about three months and we'll see if I can tell by then."

William nodded, whispered his thanks, stood and left the room. Liam went to follow his lover when the doctor stopped him. "He might need some time to get use to the idea, but also I want you to make sure he starts eating human food again so his body will adjust well when and if his cravings happen." Liam nodded and headed out of the doctor's office. Liam was hoping William would be waiting for him but it seems William went off on his own.

Liam had returned home through the sewers. He made his way to the room he and William had shared the night before. Saddened to see the room was empty, Liam hoped William would take care of himself, where ever his boy might have wandered off to. Sighing, Liam striped out of his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Showers helped both Liam and William to calm down or to think, and so Liam hoped this would help clear his head of worry.

Hours had past and William still had not returned home. It seems the shower hadn't helped for long. Liam was going to look for his small lover an hour after the sun went down, but that was only to give William a chance to get home if he wasn't back by then Liam was going to go hunting.

The sun had been down 45 minutes and Liam was getting anxious waiting the whole hour in the living room. The door in the kitchen creaked open, pulling the vampire from his thoughts. He was in front of the door in a flash. Liam let out a relieved breath when he saw William at the door, but when his boy looked up at him he became worried. William's face was puffy and red, showing Liam that William had been crying. "Will, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Liam asked as he pulled the shorter man into a hug.

William tried to struggle out of the hold but couldn't find the strength, so instead he clung to his dark haired lover and sobbed into Liam's shirt.

Liam let out a soft growl from his chest, which sounded more like purring, as he tried to comfort the boy. Placing his hands on William's back and in the bend of his knees Liam picked up his crying lover and made his way to their room. When they entered the room Liam was glad he had got the bed cleaned up while waiting.

Placing William under the covers, Liam went to leave so he could get a wet rag but a slim hand shot out and gripped on to his wrist tightly. "Please. Please, don't leave me." William pleaded hoarsely.

"I'm not leaving you, my sweet. I was going to get a wet rag to clean your face with. It might help you feel better." Liam replied gently.

William looked at him for a moment before he released the wrist of his lover with a nod. Liam made his way to the bathroom quickly and retrieved a wet rag. When he re-entered the room, William had buried himself under the covers. Liam let a small smile creep onto his face at the sight of a large lump in the dead center of the king sized bed. William had started the habit when Liam and Darla, Liam's maker and - only when she demanded - bed mate, would fight about the boy's killing nature. Walking closer to the bed Liam moved the pillows at the top of the bed on to the floor, so he could sit at the very head of the bed as to not freak out his sweet boy.

"Will, can you come out from under there? I have the rag." All Liam got for an answer was a pale hand emerging from under covers. Liam put the damp rag in the hand and watched in amusement as the hand retreated back under the blankets.

After a short while Liam was rewarded with the sight of honey brown hair emerging from the bedding. Smiling Liam watched as more of his lover's head followed. The blanket stopped right below the boy's nose. "Will, please talk to me?" William just looked up at Liam with unreadable eyes.

"Are you going to leave me, now that I am a freak?" William whispered.

If Liam had not had vampire hearing he would not have heard the question. "Silly boy, why would I leave you now when you need me the most? You are not a freak, you are special. I could not be happier right now, knowing that you are pregnant with my child. What else could I need or want for that matter?" The soft Irish voice soothed William. William was always glad for the fact that Liam only spoke in his Irish accent when he was alone with Will. Liam slowly pulled the cover away from William's face. He was greeted with a soft smile.

Unable to help himself, Liam kissed William until he thought his boy was good and kissed. "I can't wait to see what our child looks like. I want them to have your hair and eyes, Will."

William nodded in a daze but gave his own answer. "I hope they have your love for family." Liam smiled down at his sweet boy then made his way under the cover. Curled protectively around his small lover Liam fell into a happy sleep. William smiled at Liam's actions and snuggled into the larger man's chest.

8 months passed and William's stomach grew larger with each passing month. Liam was very protective of his little mate, and wouldn't let anyone too close. The two of them were trying to come up with names for the child. Having no clue if the baby would be male or female, William was thinking of female names while Liam thought of male names.

When Liam had walked into the living room earlier that night, he lifted William's head up off the couch and as he sat down he placed William's head in his lap so he could play with his boy's soft hair. William rested one hand on his large stomach the other played with Liam's fingers that were not buried in his hair. "Liam, what do you think about 'Caitlyn' for a girl, it's Gaelic and means pure."

Liam nodded, so William added the name to their list of baby names. "How about for a boy we use 'Calhoun' it's English and it means warrior." William added the name to the list.

"I like Caitlyn and Calhoun the best. What do you think Liam?"

Liam smiled while leaning down and kissed William. When he pulled away William let out a small whine. "Those sound like wonderful names, Will."

A growl made both men look up towards the sound. William froze in fear while Liam growled back as a warning.

"What is going on here, Angelus? Drusilla and I leave for a few months, and we return to see the two of you kissing. It's beyond disgusting, and look, even William has gotten fat." Liam growled louder when his boy hide his face in Liam's stomach. "It was more than a few months, Darla. It's been almost a year since the two of you have stepped foot in MY house. What happens between Spike and I is no concern of yours. Now leave at once." Darla's face grew red with anger. She stomped over to the two lovers and grabbed a fistful of William's hair, pulling him away from Liam and on to the floor.

William let out a gasp of pain when he fell to the floor. Liam was on his feet in seconds and had Darla by the throat and up against the wall. No one really thought much about the other vampiress who was still standing in the doorway.

Drusilla quickly made her way over to the fallen vampire as Liam pinned Darla to the wall. Crouching down by William's head she spoke. "Sweet Willy, you are glowing with happiness from daddy, but the glow is slowly dimming now. We must take you to the green skinned doctor."

Liam had heard what the dark haired vampiress said. When she mentioned 'the green skinned doctor' Liam knew just what Drusilla was talking about. His mate was going to lose the baby if Liam didn't get them to Dr. Scott quickly. "Dru, angel are you sure?" Liam asked. Drusilla nodded her head as she petted William's hair. Liam let go of his Sire and rushed over to his boy. Placing his hands in the bend of William's knees and on his back, Liam picked up his boy and made his way to the doctor's home quickly.

Liam kicked the door to the doctor's home open and rushed inside. "Dr. Scott! We need your help out here!" He yelled.

Moments later, the doctor emerged from the kitchen. When his eyes landed on the panting vampire in Liam's arms he knew they had to move fast. "Put him down on the guest bed." Liam nodded at the order. Having been to the doctor's home before Liam knew where to go. Dr. Scott entered the room right as Liam was placing his boy on the bed. "He needs to be stripped of his shirt and trousers. He may keep his undergarments on." Liam nodded and set to work. Carefully pulling the clothes from his distressed lover, Liam prayed to any and all gods who listened to vampires; that his mate and child would survive. William was now whimpering in pain. Liam reached out and ran his fingers through the damp honey blonde curls. Dr. Scott set up the things he would need to deliver the baby safely.

Liam watched with baited breath as Dr. Scott picked up a knife and brought it down on his small mate's stomach. Never before had Liam seen such a sight. The way the skin and tissue parted made Liam's stomach queasy. Deciding it would be best if William didn't see such a sight, Liam made his way to stand by his lover's waist. "You're doing so well love. Just hold my hand and it will be over soon. Just focus on me, sweetness." William grabbed Liam's hand and held on for dear life as the hours passed.

An ear piercing scream made Liam look behind him for the first time in hours. Dr. Scott was holding a bloodied, squirming, screaming baby, HIS baby. "Congratulations gentlemen, you have a healthy baby girl. What is this beautiful baby girl's name?" Dr. Scott asked as he cleaned the small child. "Caitlyn, Her name is Caitlyn. May I hold her please?" William said softly as he held his arms out for his child. Liam helped his boy sit up then placed the bed's pillows behind William's back. Dr. Scott walked back over to the bed and gently placed the wiggling child in her _mother's _arms. William petted the soft dark blonde hair on his daughter's head. Liam leaned in and looked upon his daughter's face. "She has you eyes Liam. Look at them." Liam looked into Caitlyn's eyes and he agreed with his lover. "You did well my sweet. You brought our daughter into this world. I love you William." William looked up at his lover and mate with a soft smile. "I love you too Liam." The lovers shared a short kiss before they turned their attention back to their small child who was cooing up at her parents. "We love you as well my darling." Liam spoke as he brushed a large hand over her head.


End file.
